ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands episodes
This is a list of episodes for the American-French CGI TV Series, Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands. It has 4 seasons and 104 episodes. All of the episodes last about 22-minutes (30 minutes with commercials), and all specials (except 1) will last 1 hour. Most of the episodes are rated TV-Y7, some episodes has a TV-Y7-FV rating. Episodes Season 1 #Gill Runt's Job - Gill Runt's father, Gill Grunt, is away for two days to help his friends in another place, so he has to look over his home for him. #Motion of All Potions - When the trolls attack Skylands, Pop Fizz must make a potion in order to defeat those nasty trolls. #Echo, Camo N Zap - Echo, Camo, and Zap invent their own schemes to make money from the other Skylanders in order to buy stuff for their new homes, but fails for each of them, resulting in various, often humiliating, predicaments. However, Kaos arrives with his new invention, and all the other Skylanders are left with nothing to prepare them for it. Can Echo, Camo, and Zap realize what they did wrong, put aside their schemes, defeat Kaos, and save Skylands? #Let the SuperCharged Race Begin! - When the Mayor of Skylands begins a race contest, the Skylanders are excited about it. But Kaos (who disguises himself as a mysterious driver) plans on winning the race by cheating during the race contest. #Spyro's Memories - Spyro tells his fellow Skylanders how he made friends with Cynder, was able to control his Dark Spyro form, and became a Skylander. #Skylanders Battle Royale - The Skylanders decides to hold a battle royale to see who will be the king of it. Unknowingly, Kaos has plans of his own for the battle royale. (TV-Y7-FV) #Warnado's Height Fear - After a weird accident, Warnado discovers that he's afraid of heights, so he tries to overcome it in many ways, most of them resulting in failures. #Oath to an Mini - The Minis goes camping with their assistants, though it doesn't quite go as expected at first. #Hot Dog-Zilla - Hot Dog drinks one of Pop Fizz's potions by mistake, causing him to accidentally grow in Godzilla size. So the Skylanders must shrink him back down to normal before it's too late. But when the giant Chompies start to appear out of thin air again in many different numbers, could Hot Dog-Zilla be the real hero? (TV-Y7-FV) #Jet-Vac and the Temple of Boom - Jet-Vac searches for a special crystal capable of powering up the Skylanders' power in order to prepare them for Kaos' next attack on Skylands in the Temple of Boom. #Skylanders Valentines - Its Valentines Day in Skylands and the couple skylanders will host the party. (has Spitfire x Stormblade, Fiesta x Star Strike, Pop Fizz X Splat, High Five X Deja Vu, Camo x Echo and more) #Inside Out Camo - Camo catches a flu, so Echo, Gill Grunt, and Snap Shot must go inside his body, find what's causing all this and save him. (TV-Y7-FV) #Team Chaotix's Skylanders Mystery - When High Five, Flip Wreck, Sonic Boom, Shroomboom, and Fryno gets kidnapped, Team Chaotix must come through a portal to Skylands and solve the mystery to who kidnapped them. (Keith Silverstein, Troy Baker, and Colleen O'Shaughnessey guest star as Vector, Espio and Charmy (from the Sonic series).) #Ugh! Stinky! - Stink Bomb recieves some stink problems. (TV-Y7-FV) #Samba de Fiesta - After Star Strike finally accepts Fiesta's feelings on her, Fiesta and Star Strike hosts a party. #Perfect Meow-tence - High Five is tasked by Camo and Echo to take care of their kittens, meanwhile, they and Spitfire and Stormblade has a date at the cinemas. #Spyro's Retrovile Adventure (crossover with The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) - Spyro, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Spitfire, Stormblade, Jet-Vac, Blades, Smash Hit, Camo, and Echo goes to Retrovile and meets Jimmy Neutron and his robot dog, Goddard, only to find out that Professor Calamitous is planning to take over Skylands and Retrovile, so it's up to them to defeat him and save their homelands. #The Good, the Bad, and the Bowser - When Kaos' minions attack Skylands and most of the Skylanders are defeated easily, Bowser must save Skylands from Kaos' sinister plans along with some of the undefeated Skylanders on his side. (Fred Tatasciore guest stars as Bowser from SSC and the Mario series.) #Honey, I Shrunk the Skylanders! - The Collector dares Snap Shot, Trail Blazer, and Stormblade to complete her challenge by shrinking them down to bug size, but will they do it? #Zap's Rival - When Dive-Clops save the Mabu from their doom before Zap can, he tries to overcome him with many attempts, but will he succeed or will he have to help Dive-Clops for something? #Skylanders and the Dinosaurs (crossover with The Good Dinosaur Show) - The 3 couple skylanders (Snap Shot X Tuff Luck, Camo X Echo, and Spitfire X Stormblade) gets stuck in a alternative timeline where dinosaurs were never extinct, so they must find the way out with the help of Arlo and his friends in Dino-City. #Trigger Who? - After being bonked in the head, Trigger Happy forgets who he is, so the other Skylanders try to get his memory back. (TV-Y7-FV) #Snap Shot's Traptanium Problem - Snap Shot's Traptanium Arrows breaks apart, so he has to find a way to adapt his life without them until they're fixed. #Game On! - Snap Shot, Tuff Luck, and Sunburn are challenged to play a video game and beat it, too. #Skylanders Idol Fest - The Mayor of Skylands hosts a idol for all the Skylanders and Mabu. #Spyro and Sonic Boom!? (crossover with Sonic Boom; 1-hour season 1 finale) - Spitfire, Stormblade, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Spyro, Camo, and Echo gets stuck in the Sonic Boom world, and while staying there, Spitfire falls in love with Sonic Boom World Amy, getting Stormblade jealous. Season 2 #Cynder's Dark Pasts - In this Season 2 opener, Cynder begins to have nightmares about her dark pasts, so Spyro has to cheer her up from them before it's too late. (TV-Y7-FV) #No Gold, No Guns? - Trigger Happy loses his interest in gold. #I Love Breeze! - Spitfire and Stormblade helps Trigger Snappy to finally tell his feelings to Breeze. (does have Spitfire X Stormblade and Trigger Snappy X Breeze) #Don't Touch Me, I'm Scary! - After Pop Fizz accidentally drinks his scary potion, he turns into a scary zombie. So Splat, his girlfriend, must turn him back. #Skylander, I Choose You! - Smash Hit befriends a wild Pikachu after he gets transported from the Pokemon World to Skylands (Ikue Ōtani guest stars as Pikachu from the Pokemon series and anime). #Camo's Big Hit - After hitting a ball, Camo becomes a ball player. #Stormblade Shrinks - Stormblade unknowingly drinks one of Pop Fizz's shrinking drinks, so Spitfire must fix it before Pop Fizz comes home. (TV-Y7-FV) #Spry's Job - Spry's plans to see the movie at the cinemas are put on hold when Spyro, his father/big brother, gives him a new, but fun assignment. #On the Tip of the Land - Spitfire goes skydiving in Skylands. #Spyro's Sister?! - Spyro finds a letter and was sent by his sister, even though he doesn't know about her. But is this all a trick made by Kaos himself and his army? #Wham-Shelly Slamma! #The Skylands Date - Snap Shot and Tuff Luck goes on a date at the Skylander Academy. There, they meet Camo, Echo, Spitfire and Stormblade. Meanwhile, Spyro, Trigger Happy, Pop Fizz and Cynder battles Kaos from taking over the academy. #An Emotional Adventure (crossover with Inside Out (cartoon show)) - Trigger Happy gets teleported from Skylands into the world of Riley's mind, where he meets the emotions and Bing Bong. #Echo's Big Problem - Echo has her problems with her headphones. #Smash Hit's Date - Echo and Tuff Luck tries to convince Smash Hit to date Nightfall. Season 3 Season 4 This will be the final season of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands. The title for the series finale is yet to be announced. Add episode ideas, will ya? Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists